The present and the future
by Tamedrago
Summary: AU. What happens when Astrid tells the whole village of hiccup's secret, what if hiccup ran away, only to come back after a few years, stronger than ever. This is a Hiccup x OC, don't like, don't read. I suck at summaries. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Go Wrong.**

"We are so…Leaving. Get ready bud, we're going on a trip from here…permanently." Hiccup said to his dragon Toothless. His dragon crooned in concern, "It's okay bud, it's just… Astrid, she's going to tell my dad that I befriended you, if we don't leave now, we won't have a chance anymore.

Toothless huffed in annoyance, seemingly like he was blaming her for all of this. And he had a good reason too, this was what happened.

- **FLASHBACK-**

"A-A-Astrid! Hi! W-W-What are you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered." Nothing, just following you, seeing what you're up to. So, I've been wondering, how did you get so good at dragon training? Are you hiding something? You better not be hiding something, cuz you know what happens when you hide stuff, especially from me!" Astrid threatened while pressing the blade of her axe around Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup was panicking, he couldn't possibly tell her about Toothless, could he? "Uhh th-there you go, ya got me, take me back, drag me back to dad and-ARGHH!" Hiccup cried as his arm got twisted by Astrid. "Oww, why did you do that" Hiccup cried. "That was for lying to me". Astrid proceeds to drop the butt of her axe on hiccup," And that, was for everything else." Astrid said.

Suddenly, a growl caught her off guard. "What was that" Astrid said silently as her head darted around looking for the cause of the growl. A black shape caught her eye as she realised the situation she was in. "Hiccup get behind me!" Astrid said as she held her axe in front of her, trying her best to not seem scared in front of this unknown dragon. Toothless snarled at her trying to get to Hiccup.

Hiccup suddenly dashed forward and yanked Astrid's axe from her, surprising Astrid as she did not expect him to be this strong. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, clam down Toothless, she's a friend. Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid." Toothless grudgingly backed down, although he was still giving her a death glare. "This is your FRIEND? "Exclaimed Astrid, looking back and forth between the two of them. Hiccup saw her expression change from confusion to shock, to anger and betrayal. She gave him a disappointed glare and ran off, probably to tell the whole village.

- **FLASHBACK END-**

So this was where Hiccup and Toothless were at now, preparing to leave. "Toothless bud, I need to get some things in the village, I'll be right back." Hiccup said. Toothless immediately bounded in front of Hiccup, growling and shaking his head violently, knowing full well of the risks of going back to that hellhole. Hiccup insisted," But toothless, we need those items if we are going to survive, please, I promise if things get bad, I'll come back straightaway and we can get out of here. Toothless seemed annoyed but finally nodded his head and moved out of the way. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks bud, you're the best, I knew I could count on you. "Toothless seemed to brighten up after that, walking over to give Hiccup and lick and proceeding to pressing his head against Hiccups' head, the two just enjoying that very moment, not caring about the world, just the two of them.

Hiccup noticed the sun starting to set, so he got and started to pack. "Alright bud, I'll be back before you know it, and then we can fly. Toothless nodded and settled down to wait for the return of his one true friend.

As hiccup entered the outskirts of his village, he overheard Astrid arguing with the guards, the guards laughing at her while she had a very, very red face, which means that she was very embarrassed, which never happened, or very angry. Hiccup gulped, not wanting to face her wrath if she found out he had seen her in this state. Hiccup quietly sneaked past the group and sprinted for the forge. Hiccup peeked inside, carefully searching for the required tools. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of the doors opening, which scared the living daylights out of him. "Odin's great beard, it's just you Gobber." Gobber looked suspiciously at Hiccups nervous form, shrugging it off as nervousness for the next day, after all he was going to kill the nightmare, wasn't he. "So, what brings you to the forge at this time of night?" Questioned Gobber. Hiccup stuttered, "N-N-Nothing Gobber, just checking out the equipment here, for... f-for a new project, yeah that's it! A new project!" Hiccup quickly exclaimed, finally finding a suitable excuse for being in the forge. Gobber squinted suspiciously at Hiccup, trying to find the real reason he was here for, finally after about a minute, Gobber sighed and backed up. "Alright Hiccup, I won't say anything, but if i see you here when I get back..." Gobber trailed off. "Thanks Gobber, I don't know what I would've done without you." Hiccup said as he hugged Gobber tightly. Gobber hugged back, albeit confused, as though Hiccup was seeing him for the last time.

Hiccup quietly sneaked past his house, only stopping to clear his room. As he walked back to the clearing, he was thanking the gods in his mind. Of course, all good things have to come to an end as right after he thanked the gods, roaring were heard from the skies. "DRAGON RAID!" cried one Viking as the dragon raided their village once more. "oh for the love of Odin why must this happen now?" Hiccup exclaimed as he trudged back to the clearing where Toothless was waiting for him. When he got back to the clearing, Toothless was there, looking at him expectantly, waiting to go. That was when Hiccup got the brilliant idea to leave with the dragons. "Okay, here's what we're going to do bud, we leave when the dragons leave, when the Vikings expect us the least." Toothless seemed to agree with the idea as he nodded his head and gave Hiccup an approving warble.

( **Cut to when the dragons leave.** )

"Alright bud, now is the time, lets fly!" Hiccup called out as Toothless shot in to the midnight sky, unfurling his black wings as they made way for the world. Hiccup relinquished in this feeling of freedom, where he felt he truly belonged. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Toothless' eyes became slits and they jerked backwards, straight into Helheim's gate. As they flew along, Hiccup noticed the number of dragons surrounding him, slightly terrified that they were going to spot him. Eventually, the dragons ignored Toothless and Hiccup saw an island looming into view. "This must be their nest" Hiccup thought. Toothless dived into an small opening, making sharp and precise turns before entering a large cavern.

As Toothless landed on the highest ledge and crouched low. Hiccup took sight of all the dragons dropping their food into a large crater below. Hiccup wondered to himself as he tried to peer into the thick fog that was the crater, "Why are they dropping their food, they're not eating any of it.".A quick buzzing snapped Hiccup out of his thoughts, as he saw a Gronckle, slowly flapping to the middle of the crater, regurgitating a small fish before proceeding to leave. A loud roar froze everyone, as a humongous dragon head appeared out of the thick fog and snapped up the Gronkle in its jaws before leering at Hiccup and Toothless, who immediately tensed. They shot out their hiding spot along with all of the terrified dragons who were fleeing, not wanting to be dinner for the evil menace. As Hiccup and Toothless flew from the nest, Hiccup exclaimed aloud, "So that must be their queen, it's like a beehive, the dragons are the workers and that's their queen, whatever that thing is" as Hiccup shuddered, thinking about that menace which the Vikings have no chance against.

 **(Back on Berk)**

Vikings were moving around starting repairs on their homes and facilities. Outside the great hall, Stoick stood, overseeing the repairs on the village. As he turned around, he saw Gobber exiting the great hall. "Gobber, great to see you still alive an' kickin eh?" Stock joked. "Aye, by the way, have you seen 'iccup, been lookin everywhere for him." Gobber responded. Stoick looked around, not spotting Hiccup anywhere, he said "He's probably at home or in the forest training." Stoick looked at the giant dark clouds approaching and said, "We better get the repairs done soon, I don't think we can survive a storm of that scale..." As both Viking wondered where Hiccup was.

 **Well there you go. My first chapter of my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Next chapter will be up soon. Cheers guys. Any questions I will try to answer in the next chapter before the story begins.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your reviews, it really helped me realize how much more potential this story has than I originally expected. And just for your information, yes Hiccup will be skilled and badass, I plan to make that happen anyways. Just want to thank you guys so much for all the reviews I got on my first fanfic. Things that I've never mentioned in the first chapter will start to appear in this, just in case you guys get surprised. Btw I'll say Toothless from now on unless I have to mention him as a night fury. Anyways this is getting too long, I'll start now, so enjoy and be sure to send me more feedback.**

 **Things go downhill.**

 **(Berk)**

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Astrid had been nearby and had heard Toothless when he flew off. Astrid was too busy venting her anger on some trees, but she definitely caught a glimpse of the elusive night fury, even though she was too angry to notice it looked the exact same as Hiccup's 'friend' at that time. She trekked over to where she had seen the night fury flew from. Entering the cove, she was stopped by the ever so familiar shield she saw when she ran away from this exact spot.

The moon was out tonight, making the cove look ethereal. As Astrid was taken over by the beautiful scene, she tripped over a small object, taking the object out of the ground as well as the papers that were stuck on it. She caught herself in time with a reverse tumble and bent down to pick up the many scraps of paper that were strewn across the ground. As she picked up the last pieces of paper, the object that she tripped over shone against the rays of the moon. She bent down to pick it up only to find it strikingly familiar. It was a small dagger with intricate designs on it.

She gasped as she realized where she had seen this dagger before. It was always on Hiccup. She hadn't seen too many times as Hiccup never used it, but she had seen it enough times to remember where this came from. And with that she looked curiously at the stack of papers that Hiccup apparently left behind.

So with that she sat against the moonlit rock and began to browse through the papers. Most were contraptions she did not understand. Thankfully there were explanations to the smallest details on how they work and how to keep them in check etc. The first familiar design came into view when she saw the familiar image of their village catapults. The catapult was drawn to the finest detail, even Astrid was astounded by Hiccup's work as she had no idea that he was this good at drawing. She then realized, THIS was their village's catapult. Hiccup had been the one who came up with the idea to make the catapult. Small, weak and apparently useless Hiccup had been the one to come up with one of their most effective ways of fighting the dragons?! Astrid was at a loss for words as she quickly browsed through the various papers, each piece containing a flawless and beautifully crafted system, which would help them in more ways than one.

Just to name one, there was a sprinkler system, that would draw water from the sea, and openings of pipes were coated in wax, so only where there was a fire would the water rush out, dousing the house and effectively putting out the fire. Astrid quickly came to the end of the stack, her eyes finally falling on three slightly thicker pieces of paper, which she realized were letters addressed to herself, Gobber and Stoick. She quickly opened up her letter, eyes widening at every word.

 _Hi Astrid,_

 _By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone, I don't know why I decided to write this, but I felt it would only be fair to you. Alright I admit, I made friends with a night fury, I know how you must feel by now. I had Toothless (yep that's the name of the mighty night fury, yeah yeah laugh it out) to experiment with, that's the only way I got so good dragon training. Again, I am very sorry to steal your honor, I know I have no right, but I just wanted to make my father proud, but now I know, all that he sees are that I have 'skills' in the ring, but_ once _he finds out I'm with Toothless, he'd disown me and kill Toothless, and I don't want that to happen, so I did what I had to do. I know I have no place to ask for a favor, but I am still going to ask for one. Please I beg of you take care of my father and be by his right hand man, or girl, when he needs it, that is all I ask of you, oh and please take those designs to Gobber, he'll know what to do with them. I hope you guys will prosper without me, as all I have been is a burden that would let the village down again and again. Farewell and don't count on me coming back again._

 _With regards,_

 _Hiccup._

Astrid slowly let the words sink in, fear slowly clutching her body as she tightened her hold on her letter, crushing it as her knuckles went white with how hard she was squeezing the letter. She had just sent Hiccup away, the one, she just realized, that had helped the village in more discreet but effective ways. She trembled, how was she supposed to tell Stoick about this, she knew that if she told him the truth, he would be a shell of his former self, after all, he did lose valka when Hiccup was just a baby. She slowly picked herself up from the rock and noticed that she had been in the cove for hours. She quickly ran back to the village, but she was not about to expect what was waiting for her back there.

When Astrid got back to the village center, people were walking by her, congratulating her for reasons that were unknown, but it gave her a very bad feeling. Like something that was not supposed to happen did in fact happen. When she got home, just as she was about to knock on the door, a feeling of foreboding struck her. She pushed the feeling aside and pushed open the door. She knew something was wrong as she took in her surroundings, her mother, Brynhilda hofferson, who was usually very docile, was seething at her father, Bjorn Hofferson, who was beaming at her.

As Astrid walked up to the table, a piece of parchment was sealed on the table with a familiar insignia. When she saw the insignia, her blood immediately began to boil as she started fuming. "What…is…the MEANING OF THIS?!" Astrid screamed as she knew her father had accepted a marriage contract from the Jorgensen clan.

Bjorn frowned and said," Now now, you haven't heard what we wanted to tell you, see-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, I THOUGHT YOU SUPPORTED ME WHEN YOU SAID I COULD BE A SHIELD MAIDEN!" Astrid shot back at her father.

"Enough, I won't let you get out of this, now be a good girl and accept it" Bjorn said harshly.

Astrid, near tears, simply trudged past her father, and to her mother, Brynhilda wrapping her delicate arms around her daughter, never wanting this to happen. "It's okay, things happen and we need to deal with it, although I feel bad not doing enough to stop him." Brynhilda said softly.

"It's okay mom, I don't blame you, the only one I blame is that despicable man." Astrid replied.

Bjorn seethed at this, "Now look here young lady, I am only trying to make a living here, and the Jorgensen's offered a hefty amount for you, and that's good enough for me."

"So am I just a tool for you to live? Do you not care about my well-being at all?" Astrid asked, partly sobbing.

Bjorn, still blinded by his pride, said," Of course I do, that's why I married you off to the Jorgensen's, you will have no trouble with money at all from now on, and I expect some of it." He said smirking.

His smirk vanished and his look turned into one of shock and regret with what Brynhilda said next, "You are too blinded by your pride, did you ever notice how much she hated that Jorgensen boy? You've just doomed her for life! I never want to see you ever again, get out of my sight this instant." She said coldly.

Bjorn was at a loss for words. Why did he never see it, every time the Jorgensen boy tried to flirt with her girl, she would just ignore him or give him a death glare. He had basically jus sentenced her daughter to life imprisonment by the side of that Jorgensen boy. Regret overwhelming him, he tried to apologize, "De-Dear, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would happen-"

"I SAID, . .SIGHT!" Brynhilda all but screamed at him, making him yelp and scramble out of the house quickly, not wanting to face her wrath when she was this angry.

Brynhilda stood in the silence of her house, comforting Astrid as she sniffed occasionally, afraid of what was going to become of her in the future. After approximately an hour, she finally calmed down, and with resolve, she said to her mother, "Mom, I am never going to let that snotface take my virginity."

Brynhilda smiled softly at her daughter, this was her Astrid. Of course, as her mother, she couldn't let some despicable man take something that important away from her could she? So she stated loudly, enough for Snotlout who was coincidentally passing by her house to hear, "if any male, boy or man dares to touch you, I will personally chop them into little pieces and feed them to the nightmares!"

When Snotlout heard that, he turned pale and continued walking, fearing for his life and possibly something even more important as his hands instinctively went to cover his crotch.

( **Back to Hiccup)**

 **Finally!**

Hiccup was currently resting on a distant island, watching the sun set as he laid on Toothless. They managed to catch fish and therefore dinner for that day, of course, Toothless being the one that did all the work. Hiccup knew that he would have to get better with his skills to be able to survive in the world. He decided that he would try to first get better with a sword as he couldn't wield any other weapons. A hammer was too heavy for him, and would only weigh him down, same case for the bludgeon. An axe was too unbalanced for him, and he did not want to take the risk of getting chopped off by accident. And he did discover that he was a left-hander, and was actually fairly good with the sword, although it was not refined through experience and training.

Hiccup also prepared a small forge, with Toothless' fire where he could make basic materials, like weaponry if he had the materials to do so. He managed to make a bow by bending a thin but durable stick and tied strings which he carried with him to each end of the stick. Hiccup then discovered that he could shoot a bow pretty well, that being said he needed to learn how to shoot on dragon back.

Hiccup sighed as he put his notebook away, lying on his back while Toothless circled around him protectively. He drifted off into sleep, thinking about how life could have been different if he hadn't shot down the night fury.

 **There, finally done with the second chapter. By the way, this will be a Hiccup x OC story. I've only read one Hiccup x OC story that was good and I plan to achieve that status as well. Please, as always, review and send me suggestions or feedback, I would love to read them, I have a few guests last chapter, which I want to thank, that gave me great feedback and constructive criticism that I wo7uld always love to read. I don't own anything as well, nothing is mine except for the story and my OC. Thanks for reading this AN and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews. Just for your information, I'm planning to have 2 different time skips in this fanfic. One will be a small scale skip, probably about 2 months, and one will be a large one, probably about 3-7 years, depending. Here are the ages for the teens and Adults, so you guys don't get confused.**

 **Teens**

 **Hiccup – 16**

 **Astrid – 16**

 **Snotlout – 16**

 **Tuff and Ruff – 17**

 **Fishlegs – 16**

 **My OC [Sorry guys it's still a secret ;)] – 16**

 **Adults**

 **Gobber – 44**

 **Stoick – 42**

 **Spitelout – 42**

 **My OC [Sorry guys it's still a secret ;)] – 16**

 **Brynhilda – 40**

 **Bjorn – 40**

 **All right, that's all for now. Enjoy the third chapter. Oh and something else, sorry for messing up at the end of the last chapter, I think my file got corrupted and didn't load that part in, oh silly me!**

As the light of a new morning crept into the window of Astrid's room, she slowly opened her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the sun, before getting up and getting ready for the new day. Her eyes burned from crying so much the last night. She, the mighty Astrid hofferson, was not supposed to cry, but she gave herself an exception of that one time to let everything out, and now, she felt much better.

After preparing [ **AN: sorry, I don't know what girls do to prepare themselves in the morning** ], she went down the stairs, greeted by her mother's warm smile. Astrid smiled back, and sat down for breakfast. She caught sight of the rolled up parchment and yesterday's events came rushing back into her head. Astrid clutched her head tightly, not wanting to remember those events again.

Suddenly, two prominent names popped up into her mind, Gobber and Stoick. Astrid's eyes went wide and she suddenly shot up and out of her seat, dashing upstairs to find the two letters by her bedside. She sighed in relief and stuffed them into her armored skirt, planning to give them to their respective owners later. As she went back downstairs, her mother'' concerned face came into view. "Astrid, are you okay, what happened?" Questioned Brynhilda worriedly.

"It's nothing mom, I just forgot to take something that's very important." Replied Astrid in a calm voice.

Brynhilda knew it wasn't nothing but decided to drop the subject and said, "Come on dear, let's eat breakfast while it's still hot."

And so they ate, after breakfast, Astrid said a quick goodbye to her mom, which in turn got a warning to stay out of trouble's way before she shot off to do what was supposed to be done yesterday. She first stopped by Gobber's forge, and found him sleeping on Hiccup's work table, muttering something about troll's and left socks. Astrid giggled, something she stopped immediately as she was not someone who would do that. She found herself an extra chair and decided to sit by Gobber until he woke up to read the letter with him. Gobber woke around noon, muttering something about a boneknapper before he opened his old pair of eyes, squinting at Astrid to see who she was. After his eyes cleared, he said, "Oh, it's you Astrid, what're you doing here at ma smithy?" Asked Gobber.

"Well, if I said it you wouldn't believe it, so I'll just show it to you. She took out the letter addressed to Gobber. Gobber unfolded the paper with his hook and immediately, his eyes went wide as he recognized the handwriting. By Thor it was Hiccup's handwriting! Gobber eagerly opened the letter wanting to know where his apprentice disappeared off to for the last few days.

 _Dear Gobber,_

 _I know you've been worried for me, and I really want to thank you for being my father figure. My dad- no Stoick, had never really been nice to me for these past few years, every time it's this disappointed scowl I see on his face, never once did he say anything to encourage him like a father should. Gobber, I want to thank you for being of the only people that don't hate and despise me for the things I am. Off that note, I'm pretty sure you've seen some tools missing by now? You don't have to worry because those were taken by me. I have went and done some… travelling from here, and I don't know if I'll ever get to say anything to you so I'm writing this letter now. Gobber, I'm going to tell you something and this information you can do anything with it, but my fate will lie in your hands if I am going to ever come back. I… ride a dragon, and not just any dragon, I ride a night fury, yep the deadly offspring of lightning and death itself. And it's also the very one I shot down. After you brought me home, I ran off into the woods to find that dragon. When I found it, I was prepared to kill it, but when I looked into its eyes, I saw myself, fear, confusion, and when I saw that, I couldn't do it. I released the night fury and he, in turn for not killing him, spared my life as well. Over the next few days, I bonded with him, the night fury. Gobber, dragons are not what we make them out to be, they are only attacking for a much bigger purpose, for their survival. Dragons are actually all very docile and harmless, and are wondrous in many ways, you just have to see it to believe it. And because I had a dragon to play around with, I discovered new things, which is why I got so good at dragon training. Gobber, I know I'm asking a lot from you but please do me this one favor, I might not be around for more than a little while, and during this absence of mine, I want you to gather maybe about 1 to 2 Vikings, preferably Fishlegs, or Astrid, and to give the dragons a chance, those attacking your village are mindless beasts, with absolutely zero control over their own will, you will be able to find docile dragons in the woods, I'm sure of it, and when you do find one, drop your weapons, and trust the dragon. I hope you can accomplish this Gobber._

 _Love,_

 _Hiccup._

Gobber had tears slowly leaking down his eyes, while Astrid looked sympathetically at Gobber. After letting out his sorrows, Gobber stood up with resolve, and said, "I will accomplish what Hiccup wanted me to do, it's the least I could do for tha' boy."

Astrid nodded head, and said, "I will follow you Gobber, as Hiccup said, we might want to give a second chance to dragons, who knows, maybe there will be alternatives to end this gods forsaken war."

After saying goodbye to Gobber, Astrid walked up the hill, the Haddock household coming into view. Her heart rate quickened as she neared the house, not knowing how the chief would react to his son running away.

She reached the Haddock household and knocked. After a minute, Stoick's tired face appeared when the door suddenly opened. "Oh it's you lass, do you need something?" Stoick questioned.

Astrid swallowed, wetting her throat and said, "Stoick sir, I have something for you, and I believe that you might want to see it." As she took out the latter addressed to him.

Stoick opened the letter and was shocked to find it written by none other than Hiccup.

 _Dear dad,_

 _By the time you're reading this I'm probably gone, so you must be happy about that. All I've ever wanted to do was to make you proud, and now, finally I know that's not possible anymore. All I ever receive from you is either a frustrated huff or this disappointed scowl. Why is it so hard to see all the hurt I've felt for all these years? Did you not see the time I was beaten so badly by Snotlout I had bruised bones for an entire month? The only person to ever understand me was Gobber, you didn't even bothered to talk to me, every night you come home, you eat and instantly go to bed, not even caring if I was there or not. Was it that hard to talk to me, was it because I'm something you all want to get rid of? Well fine, now you've done it, I quit this life and I hope you guys are happy that there is no more 'Hiccups' in your village._

 _With little regards,_

 _Hiccup._

Stoick stood there frozen, unable to do anything but stare at the letter and read it over and over again. Astrid, concerned for her chief said "Stoick sir, are you okay?"

Stoick only replied, "Yes lass, you can go now."

Astrid was confused, but didn't push further as she slowly closed the door. After the door closed Stoick wandered up the stairs to Hiccup's room. It felt like forever since he was up here. He slowly ran his fingers along the wooden table, completely cleaned out. He finally sat down on Hiccup's bed, the reality finally sinking in. Stoick let his tears fall, as he lost the last of his loved one. First was valka, now Hiccup. Stoick thought about how much better valka would have handled the situation, how valka would have cared for Hiccup, no matter what he looked like, or how the village shunned him. Tomorrow, he was going to become the chief everyone sees in him, but for now, he would be a father and husband, who had lost both his wife and child.

 **Argh, I feel like I've become bad at writing. This chapter, I will admit, is not one my better works, still I hope you guys are okay with it, fourth chapter will be up shortly, maybe in a few days, depending on how busy I am. Anyways, continue to review and tell me how you think about the story, negative or positive, are all welcome, all suggestions are also read and considered. Cheers guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi! Sorry for posting so late but I've been busy the last few days, getting work cleared and getting ready for my short break time where I will be able to post more. Things will get a little complicated from here on out, so keep up and I hope you enjoy the fourth installment of this story of mine. By the way, this chapter might have some rough words.**

The forest rustled as the winds picked up. The evening sun was shining, providing sufficient light for Hiccup to see in the canopy of the trees as he jumped from one tree to another, practicing his footwork and increasing his stamina. As he traversed through the forest, his keen eyes darted around, looking for signs of wildlife. As he leapt off a tree, his eyes caught movement. Immediately, he twisted his body, whipped out his bow and fire 3 precise shots. Unfortunately, only 2 shots hit their mark, but it was still enough to kill whatever was moving.

Hiccup dropped to the ground silently, moving with the gracefulness of a cat, although it was not perfected as of now. Hiccup waded through the bushes and came face to face with a dead boar, killed by yours truly. The 2 months that he had been on this island had been significant. He had grown in many ways during the 2 short months that he had been on this island. Hiccup was now 5'2 with a slightly bulkier build. His face had matured and had become angular. His auburn hair now fell to his shoulders, making him look intimidating to anyone who might come across him. His vest is now modified into a scabbard, which he holds his Sword, Midnight, which holds true to it's name as it shines a dark shade of blue. The metal came directly from Toothless himself as Hiccup seem to be noticing that Toothless seemed to be shedding his scales every once in awhile. By then, Hiccup had already started collecting the scales that Toothless dropped. One day, when Hiccup accidentally dropped one of the scales into the bonfire, after a few hours, Hiccup noticed that the scale started to melt, and when Hiccup took the scale out, it had hardened into some form of metal that is unbreakable by any tools Hiccup knew of, till this day. Thus it was dubbed the Midnight ore by Hiccup, and hence, the sword Midnight was born.

Hiccup's skill with the sword had increased exponentially, thus he decided to add footwork and stamina training into his 'to-do' list. Hiccup could now fly on Toothless with ease and doo trick in the air, but Hiccup feels like he could do a lot more with his smithy skills. Thus he decided it was time to leave the confines of his island and continuing exploring the world.

Astrid was now preparing for what could only be described as the worst moment of her life. She was being wedded to Snotlout in a week's time, and still hated her father for it. Bjorn hofferson, who was standing at the back of the hall, was trying his best to look happy for his daughter, but failed as the glare from Brynhilda hofferson made him look down towards the floor in shame and regret, the moment of realization still fresh in his mind. Although he was sad about his situation with his daughter and wife, he couldn't help but think of the price the Jorgensen's paid for Astrid.

An acre of farmland, jewellery made from silver and gold, and a big fishing boat. Bjorn could safely say that their household was one of the wealthiest on the island now, apart from the Jorgensen's, the Haddock's and the Ingerman's. The Haddock's, as they were the leaders of the island, were the wealthiest, possessing many acres of farmland, along with untold amounts of silver and gold. Next were the Jorgensen's, controlling the seas with their fleet of countless ships, used for war as well as trading, making them one of the richest. Next were the Ingerman, selling bread and everyday necessities.

Bjorn was snapped out of his thoughts as Spitelout stepped forward to hand him the bride price. He received the silver and gold, and signed a contract, sealing the deal, getting his acre of farmland and settling the wedding event. Astrid watched in dismay as her father signed the contract with Spitelout, sealing her fate with Snotface, writhing in disgust as she thought about him. Snotlout, ever since he was engaged to Astrid, had become even more rude, confident, and obnoxious than before, making more than a few people dislike him.

Snotlout constantly berated Hiccup when Stoick was not around, making Hiccup seem worse than he already was. Astrid thought her luck was the worst in the whole archipelago, until she caught Snotlout 2 days before the actual marriage, getting 'Freaky' with another girl which was drunk. The next morning, Astrid confronted Spitelout about the incident. Spitelout frowned at Astrid, not believing that his son would do this kind of thing 2 days before his marriage. Astrid explained to him that she found him while she was out that night and had followed him to a cabin, which she then proceeded to lead Spitelout to, the very same one that Snotlout had "done it" with the girl in. Spitelout stepped in, and sure enough, the heavy smell of musk and semen filled the room. Spitelout, fuming, roared out, "SNOTLOUT, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Snotlout came running down the stairs, followed by the girl he did it with, a trail of clothes behind them. Snotlout paled at the sight of his father, before fuming at seeing Astrid's triumphant face. Snotlout immediately retorted back, "It was her, father. she set me up with this girl, just to get out of the marriage."

Spitelout looked at Astrid for confirmation, to which she shook her head. Spitelout immediately said, "You disappoint me son, I thought I had taught you better than that, I've seen Astrid when she was just a wee little child, she has never lied once in her life, especially to elders, considering I am one."

"For that little stunt you pulled, I am going to make some very big arrangements." Spitelout said.

"Astrid, would you like to lay down some terms of your own before I lay down mine?" Spitelout asked, with an edge to his voice.

Astrid said firmly, "I would like you to teach him a lesson he will never forget, especially if he's going to be wedded to me, and I would also like to adopt a child after he and I are married, I don't want him putting his disgusting tool inside me." Astrid said confidently.

Snotlout looked Shocked beyond belief, but was secretly smiling as his father would never allow these terms to pass. But what he heard next sent his world crashing down.

Spitelout had said, "Right lass, following those terms, I would like to add one more. I will let you be a free woman for 6 more years while I teach this brat how to become a proper man and take proper care of women."

Snotlout looked absolutely horrified while Astrid was practically jumping for joy, excitement of not being wedded to this brat for another 6 years. She profusely thanked Spitelout before heading out, with the biggest smile anyone had seen her wear ever since her father announced that she was being wedded to Snotlout.

She broke the news to her mother, to whom she was hugged tightly by her mother before she smiled slightly at Astrid, saying, "I already knew about you being free, although it was supposed to be only 3 years."

Astrid looked shocked, who would be that good to help her demand for another 3 years of freedom. As she was thinking, her father stepped into her house, causing her head to snap up. She saw her father, with a parchment for the farmland, but saw no silver or gold. She put two and two together and ran forward towards her father, tackling him in a hug and saying thank you over and over again. Bjorn hofferson smiled slightly at this before looking at Brynhilda, to which she responded by giving him a slight smile before walking over to hug him tightly, a few tears coming out. Bjorn relished in this feeling, finally his family was back together, he thought happily

 **There you go the fourth chapter. Tell me what you think and how I can improve on it. Any suggestions on what you want to come next will also be read and who knows, I may even include into the story. Feedback, as usual, positive and negative, is all welcome. Anyways, that's all for now and stay tuned for more.**


End file.
